


Private Quarters

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Smut, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Head Boy and Head Girl, James and Lily share private living quarters and what they do in there together is a secret that only they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Quarters

From the corner of her eye, she saw him yawn and then stand up. She could not hear his farewell to his friends from across the common room, but whatever it had been, it made his friends laugh. With his books stuffed back in his bag, he walked out of the Gryffindor common room at exactly 10:05 pm.  
  
Knowing what was going to happen next, her stomach filled with butterflies.  
  
Closing her eyes, she mentally told herself to calm down. She had to wait fifteen minutes before she, too, could leave Gryffindor tower for the private quarters of the Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
 _10:10 pm.  
  
10:15 pm.  
  
10:17 pm.  
  
10:18 pm.  
  
10:19 pm.  
  
10:20 pm._  
  
She stood up with a start, causing her fellow seventh year girls to look up at her.  
  
“Are you ok, Lily?” Her closest friend, Abigail, asked.  
  
“Yes,” Lily replied quickly. “I just remember that I have to do something.” She focused on packing her things, unable to look any of them in the eye. “In my room. So I’ll see you all tomorrow at breakfast.”  
  
“Tomorrow is Saturday,” Abigail reminded her. “We always lie in on Saturdays.”  
  
“Oh right,” she let out a nervous giggle. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, uh, sometime.”  
  
With her things packed up she said goodnight then headed towards the Fat Lady.  
  
“Oi, Evans,” Sirius Black called out. “James left his Charms book here, take it to him?”  
  
Lily doubled back to grab the book from Sirius and then left the common room. She quickly made her way down to the Heads Dormitory, which was off the same corridor as the Great Hall.  
  
The butterflies returned as she entered the common room and quickly went into her private room to drop off her book bag, after putting James’ Charms book on the table she passed. Before leaving the room again, she ducked into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth.  
  
Staring at herself in the mirror, she fluffed her hair with her fingers then left the room, only.  
  
Still dressed in her uniform, she returned to the common room and found James sitting on the back of the sofa, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed as he waited for her. As she neared, he unfolded his arms and then reached his hands out to her and pulled her between his legs.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” he muttered against her lips before kissing her.  
  
Lily melted against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand slid down the back of his white, button down shirt and the other gripped at his messy black locks.  
  
She whimpered as his mouth left hers, but soon she was whimpering for a whole different reason. Unbeknownst to her, he had undone her tie and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt while they had been snogging and now his mouth and tongue were working the newly exposed skin.  
  
She massaged the back of his neck as his hands worked the rest of the buttons on her shirt, exposing a plain white bra. She shuddered as his large hands cupped her through her bra and his thumbs brushed over her nipples, the friction of the cotton heightening the enjoyment for her.  
  
Pulling her arms away from the back of his neck, she slid her shirt off then locked her eyes with his as she reached back and undid her bra, letting it, too, fall to the floor.  
  
His eyes remained locked with hers for several minutes as his hands caressed her breasts before he shifted his gaze down. She threw her head back and gripped his upper arms as he flicked his tongue over one nipple and then the other before capturing one in his mouth and began sucking on it.  
  
When he finally broke away and met her eyes again, her chest was heaving and her nipples were red and swollen.  
  
Grinning proudly, James leaned in and captured her lips. Shivers ran down her spin every time her sensitive nipples brushed his shirt.  
  
Pushing him away, she made short work of his shirt and then ran her hands over his Quidditch-trained chest.  
  
She wasn’t sure how it happened, exactly, but on minute, they were on the back of the sofa and the next, he had his back on the cushions and she on top of him while their feet stuck over the top at an awkward angle.  
  
Laughing it off, they repositioned themselves with him laying on the cushions and her straddling his waist.  
  
Her eyes sought out his as she shifted her body so her cotton covered sex was directly above his clothing-trapped manhood. A tortured look crossed James’ eyes and she grinned slyly as she began to rotate her hips.  
  
“No!” He groaned. “Lily, stop. Not like this.”  
  
Smiling she moved back farther until she was sitting on the cushions between his legs. She slowly unzipped his slacks and pulled them down to his knees, followed by his plaid boxer shorts.  
  
She licked her lips at the sight of his hard manhood and reached a hand out to touch him, but his strong hand stopped her.  
  
“We don’t have time,” he croaked.  
  
Frowning slightly, she climbed off the sofa and undid her skirt. Before her skirt had even hit the ground, she felt his hands on the waist band of her knickers and they quickly followed her skirt to the floor.  
  
Turning to face him, she found him sitting upright on the couch, his slacks and shorts tossed aside. She climbed onto his lap, facing him, and they both groaned as her sex brushed his.  
  
“Need you,” she whispered and then lifted herself up so he could position himself at her entrance.  
  
Lowering herself, she let out a soft cry as her body stretched to accommodate him.  
  
Once her body had adjusted to him, she began to rock her hips back and forth against him.  
  
Needing her closer, he pulled her flush against him and kissed her as their bodies moved together.  
  
As she grew closer and closer to her release, she broke the kiss and threw her head back as little noises escaped her mouth.  
  
Wanting her to cum with him, he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and began the same actions he had done earlier.  
  
With a loud cry that was only softened by his lips quickly covering hers, she came and brought him along too.  
  
Panting, she rested her forehead against his and focused on catching her breath.  
  
“I love you, Lily,” he whispered.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked into his and could see the truth written in them. The truth went straight to her heart and she placed her hands on either side of his face then kissed him.  
  
In that moment it didn’t matter that their friends didn’t know about their relationship. All that mattered was that he loved her and that she felt the same way.  
  
“I love you, James,” she replied.


End file.
